2:Come Back to Me
by KLP-Chan
Summary: This is the sequal to Your too late to say sorry. I apologise if this doesnt make sense but it was rushed and it took me 4 hours to write this so yeah.


A/N: This is the sequel to "You're too late to say sorry". I wasn't really planning on writing one but my fans kept on begging me to... So this is dedicated to you guys who reviewed my story!

Come back to me

Natsume's POV

"Mikan, why did you kill yourself? Why did you leave me behind? I love you so, so, so much Mikan. I cannot survive without you. I want you to be in my arms again. I want hold you in my arms as you smile as happily as you used to. Why did your smile disappear? The last time I saw you alive all I saw in your eyes were sadness and hurt." I thought as I cried on my knees because of the death of my beloved. I pushed her away but the result in me doing that caused me to lose her forever, I lost my only source of light in my life full of darkness.

"Mikan was our dearest friend but we miss treated her we took advantage of her. I truly regret all of the things I have said about her, I really do care about her she was so special and always kept a smile no matter what. Even if she is gone she will always hold a special place in our hearts and she remains there forever until the day we die. We all hope that where ever she is she is happy and smiling as bright as ever. We are all truly Mikan-Chan we can't wait until we can meet again in the afterlife." The class rep said representing the whole class as everyone dropped a red rose into the open casket as we all said our final goodbyes to her but when it finally got to her I just held her hand, and I never wanted to let her go. When the speeches were finally over I wouldn't let her cold hand go, I couldn't. I didn't want to leave her, I wanted them to bury me with her so that we could spend the rest of eternity with her in my arms but they wouldn't let me. Narumi had to use his Alice to make me pass out so that I could finally let her hand go so they could bury her next to her parents.

Weeks later everyone had already coped with her death and went back to normal but it was never the same. Koko smiled less and Hotaru just blocked everyone out and the only person who could get close to her was Ruka her boyfriend. I tried to commit suicide a bunch of times but every time I did there was this warmth preventing me from doing so I finally gave up and didn't try it ever again.

9 years later

Then it was new years, and I went to her grave and left a huge bouquet of roses on the grave and wished her a happy birthday and stayed there for a really long time talking to her as if she were there with me.

"Mikan, you know that I love you right? You know that I always have and always will right?" I said as I felt a warm wind blow as sakura petals scattered in the wind as though she was right next to me. I stared at the picture of her for such a long time as I said that.

Authoress POV

What Natsume didn't know was that Mikan was right next to him holding his hand in hers. Staring at him with loving eyes. Later that day he went home and fell into a deep sleep and he had a dream. Mikan was there with him and she said this to him:

"Natsume I know and I love you too. I have always known that you love me and I want to thank you for loving me as much as you do but you have to move on and be happy. I am not saying to stop loving me but I want you to be happy. I won't appear again but, I will always be nearby watching over you from heaven. I will be waiting for you in heaven. Goodbye Natsume, I love you." She said to him as she kissed him and disappeared.

Natsume lived a happy life. He met a woman named Nobara Ibagrai and had a happy family with 2 kids ones a boy named Natsuki who looks and acts just like him, then he had a girl named Mitsuki and she had crimson eyes but other than that looked just like Natsume. Natsume's Alice took its toll on him and he dies at the age of 55. When he got to the gates of heaven he saw Mikan was waiting for him with a smile on her angelic face.

"Natsume long time no see. So are you ready to go into heaven where you will spend the rest of eternity?" she asked him stretching out her hand.

"I don't care just as long as I am with you" he said as he took her hand and they walked through the gates of heaven together.

The end!

A/N: sorry if this was short but I was only planning for this to be short so I stuck with the plan and here you go! Please read my other stories and tell me what you think!


End file.
